Valentine's Valentine
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Cid hates Valentine's Day, and this year isn't improving his feelings on the fiasco of a holiday. But, for Vincent, he'll do anything. M/M, YAOI


Title: Valentine's Valentine  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing(s): Vincent/Cid  
Author: Athame (a.k.a. Ghost of a Rose/Morrigan Moonwater/Nephthys Snape/Soundbreaker)  
Disclaimer: Characters property of Square Enix and their creator(s).  
Summary: Cid hates Valentine's Day, and this year is making it worse, but for his own personal Valentine, he'll put up with the aggrivations of the day.  
Rating: 17+  
Author's Note(s): Written last year for Durgas Dragon

He hated fucking Valentine's Day.

Cid grumbled to himself. The hustle and bustle over trivial things, like flowers that would die and chocolate that would just be eaten, was both foolish and annoying. He felt he could be as romantic as the next guy, if he really wanted to be, but romance was spontaneous, deep, original, and meaningful. Having to be romantic just because it was February 14th was for the fucking birds.

Yet, there he found himself, trudging through the streets of Kalm to get that one _special_ chocolate Vincent loved so damn much. The year before, he'd tried to simply buy something cheaper and easier to come by, but he'd actually had to sleep on the Shera for a week afterward.

Of course, that was likely for calling Vincent a _'picky, pansy ass, son of a bitch'_, after Vincent had thanked him but had not eaten the chocolate. All while pouting. _POUTING!_ Still, Cid wasn't splitting hairs over _why_ he'd had to sleep on the airship. He'd get the chocolate he knew the other man would fucking eat, even if he had to brave other shoppers and all the sickly sweetness around him.

The chime of a nearby clock drew the pilot's attention and he let loose a strong of curses that had mother's glaring and covering the ears of their children as much as making men gape in awe. He only had a little time to get to a shop _still halfway_ across town. _When the **fuck** had Kalm gotten so **goddamn** big?!_

Rushing, Cid made it to the store just before the owner was going to flip over the closed sign. Slipping in passed him, he bent over with his hands on his knees and huffed a moment to catch his breath. Apparently, he needed to get out and kill more monsters or something. Tending airships and having sex were his only means of exercise and were certainly not keeping him in the shape he use to be in.

"Ah, Mr. Highwind. I wondered if you would be here today." The owner, Mr. Ronsenburg, smiled, turning his sign to closed. "Late getting Mr. Valentine a valentine?" The owner knew Cid well, in fact knew them both well. His was the only chocolate Vincent would eat, and anytime Vincent wanted chocolate, or Cid needed some for a special occasion, the pilot showed up on his door. And, he was typically late each time as well. At least when alone.

_'Mr. Valentine a valentine...'_ That was another thing that Cid didn't get. He would think a man fucking _**named**_ Valentine would despise the holiday more than most. And, granted, Vincent held no special overall love for the day, but he did hold his relationship with Cid special; which meant they shared gifts and expressions of love _'like normal couples'_, as Vincent put it. Vincent could be such a woman about things. Yet another comment that had him sleeping for a few nights on the Shera, but also proved his point, in his opinion.

Cid grunted at Ronsenburg, moving forward to retrieve Vin's favorite chocolates only to find another late customer in his way. He'd seen her in the shop before. She was an older woman, and certainly didn't appear, girth-wise, to need any sugary substances. Worse yet, she was eying the very last of Vin's favorite. As they had come to 'blows' over the particular choice in the past, Cid eyed her heatedly.

"Mr. Highwind," the proprietor spoke, trying to gain Cid's full attention, to no avail. Cid simply waved him off, sidling up to the elderly lady. Drawing to his full height, he tried to intimidate her, only to get a glare and sneer. Seeing trouble about to start, Mr. Ronsenburg tried again, "Mr. Highwind, a moment, please."

"Not now, Ronny," Cid waved him off again, going to reach for the preferred chocolate. At the moment his hand was just a breath away, the old lady snatched it and turned to walk off. _No **fucking way** was **that** all right with him._ "Hey, you old..."

He sighed mentally at the nickname Cid had coined him. "**_MR. HIGHWIND!!_**" Mr. Ronsenburg called before Cid could finish. "If you step over here, I have already prepared you a basket of Mr. Valentine's favorites."

"Huh?" Cid looked over, and sure enough, the old man was holding a nice sized basket filled with all the ones Vinny loved. "Heh." He shook his head and walked over to him. "Why didn't y'say so, Ronny?"

"I _tried_, Mr. Highwind," he answered patiently but with a small sigh. Cid was generally impossible to reason with, and it was lucky the old man liked him so well, or at least liked Vincent and their business as much as he did. A lot more than he liked the old shrew still looking around the shop.

"Yeah, yeah." He fished in his pocket. "How much?" He waited, knowing he wasn't going to like the price, he never did. Holding his wallet, he watched the old man for his total.

"Let's see," the candy maker said as he looked over the basket one final time, even though he already knew the total. "6,755 gil, Mr. Highwind." He gave a small smile, knowing how well that would be received.

Cid growled as he counted out the amount, almost glaring at the money as it changed hands. It was _a_ _lot_ of _fucking **money**_ for some fucking _chocolate_. _**CHOCOLATE!! **_"He better hope he's worth this much fucking money on damn chocolate that will be fucking gone in a couple fucking days," Cid groused. There was nothing he wouldn't' do for Vincent. Hell, he'd goddamn _die_ for the guy, but this was ridiculous!

He hated fucking Valentine's Day.

"I'm certain he is and appreciates that you love him so," Mr. Ronsenburg said as he accepted payment. Having only seen Vincent twice without Cid present, he still felt safe to say the quiet man loved Cid more than anything. .He was a completely different man in the pilot's presence.

Cid grunted. Only reason the old man felt that way was because he was the one pocketing Cid's gil. "See y'later, Ronny," the pilot said as he went to grab the basket. No sooner had his hand rested on the handle than lightning lit up the darkened sky and thunder roared loudly above them. Looking out the window, Cid growled then sighed. Just fucking great...

He fucking hated Valentine's Day.

"Let me wrap the basket, Mr. Highwind." At Cid's narrowing gaze, he added, "Free of charge, of course." What kind of man did the loud blond take him for? He rainproofed the basket as much as possible before sliding it back over to Cid. "Until next time." He gave a kind smile.

"Yeah," Cid grunted. "Next time." He flipped the collar of his jacket up after pulling it on. Then, he took the basket and headed out into the light drizzle of rain.

By the time he got to the Tiny Bronco outside town, the rain was hard and piercing, coming down so fast and thick, he could barely see anything more than a foot away from his face. He didn't relish the idea of take off, but he was not staying in Kalm until the storm had passed, though he wasn't sure where it'd suddenly come from. He hadn't seen any indication of one on his way from Rocket Town.

Securing the basket in the cockpit, Cid slid into the pilot's seat and buckled in. He would be home and with Vincent that night, if it killed him. Even if he hated the day, he was not going to spend the night alone. He would be with Vincent.

Gritting around a soggy cigarette, he fired the small plane up and made the best take off he could, which was not one of his best thanks to the weather. The flight itself was a sheer trip of faith. The further he went, the worse it got. Fortunately, he was such a good pilot and mechanic, or he would never have made it halfway through the storm let alone the entire distance. The plane groaned and trembled in the force of the winds, and Cid could hardly see a thing. Not to mention the strength it took to just keep the throttle where he wanted it so the plane was level and headed in the right direction, or what he could tell as the right direction.

Honestly, Cid could never remember seeing such a bad storm, especially that early in the year. It had stretched from Kalm, passed Midgar, over the sea, and was just that side of Costa Del Sol when he flew out of it. Making for his flight time, which was longer than normal going against the wind, he knew the front had to be well passed Kalm by then. The storm was catastrophic and unprecedented, but there had been an increasing number of odd weather occurrences in the last months, so he passed it off as that. Reeve and the WRO were monitoring such things.

The remainder of the flight wasn't too bad, but he was so tired from the first leg that he was very thankful when he landed the small plane. So tired, in fact, he nearly forgot the chocolate when he got out of the cockpit. There was no way he was coming back out into the night to get it, even if it was just in the backyard. With a grumble to himself, he snatched it and headed inside.

Vincent was busy doing dishes as Cid came through the back door. He only glanced over his shoulder, grinning as his eyes landed on the chocolate, before turning back to his task. Cid set the chocolate down, admiring the view of his lover standing barefoot at the sink doing simple household chores.

The tall ebony-haired man was dressed in simple black jeans that clung to his hips and down his long, trim legs. His shirt was a dark blood-red that brought out his eyes and was tight across the chest, despite Vin having left the fest few buttons undone. The sleeves were rolled up to avoid the sudsy water. He was a perfect example of domesticity and a sex god wrapped into one, as far as Cid was concerned.

Finally, Vincent came over to him, kissing him softly. Cid kissed back before shoving the chocolates toward him. "Happy Valentine's Day," he grumbled. Vincent gave him another small kiss then turned to his chocolate. He unwrapped the tightly wound plastic with ease, eagerly pulling out one of the chocolates Cid had nearly fought an old lady for. The sweet disappeared into his mouth, and he moaned as it melted on his tongue, savoring every ounce of flavor it offered.

Turning from the basket of treats, he discovered his lover no longer in the room and glanced around to see where he had gone. Noticing the soggy footprints on the floor, he sighed. He had hoped Cid had not gone into the storm Reeve had mentioned on the phone earlier. Chastising himself for not noticing Cid had been so wet, he followed the footprints.

Cid tugged at his shirt, struggling to get the clinging material off his frame. He hated the way wet clothes clung, and his arms were so tired and sore from the flight that it was all he could do to get his torso unclothed. Sitting on the end of the bed, he unlaced his boots before tugging and cursing at them as he struggled with them as well. Once they were off, and kicked across the room for good measure, the pilot fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He hated fucking Valentine's Day.

He was tired, cold, sore, and a bit melancholy. Vincent had his blasted chocolate, which left Cid to warm up alone when all he wanted was to snuggle with the other man. After a nice long, hot bath, of course.

Lifting his hips, he undid his pants and struggled to get them down his legs far enough to kick them off. Once accomplished, he laid there gathering the energy to go get a bath. He really needed to start working out more, he was getting so out of shape. It never occurred to him that he was simply just getting old.

Vincent stood in the door watching as Cid stared at the ceiling looking cold and almost lonely. He padded toward the pilot just as the other man was grunting in the effort to sit his tired muscles up. The taller man caught Cid's hand and pulled him up. His hand moved to Cid's face and neck. "You're freezing." He frowned.

Cid grunted, moving to stand but was stopped by Vincent, who swung him up into his arms. "Hey! I ain't no damn woman!" He hated it when Vincent treated him like one.

"I know, Cid," he soothed, heading toward the bathroom with him. "You're an idiot," he said as he walked. "A selfish idiot."

"What?" Cid grunted, frowning and glaring. He had just went halfway round the globe to get the man his fucking chocolate and was calling him _selfish_!

"To fly through a storm like that! I'm glad you wanted to get me chocolate, I really appreciate it, Cid, but if something happened to you over something as trivial as that ... I can't lose you, Cid," he finished softly, setting the man down so he could run his bath.

Cid watched Vincent, unsure of what to say to that. He finally settled on, "I love you, too, Vin. I guess I could have stayed in Kalm until it blew over, but I wanted to be home with you, tonight."

"Stubborn fool," Vincent chastised as he turned back to Cid with a small smile. He moved to pick him up again, but Cid swatted his hands away and got in the tub himself. Chuckling, Vincent knelt beside the tub and began to wash and massage at Cid's tired muscles. It didn't take long, the pilot was out for the count, snoring softly by the time Vincent hefted him out of the tub to take back to the bedroom.

Vin dried him off then tucked him in, letting him rest while he set about with his own plans for the night. He spared Cid one small smirk as he slipped from the bedroom and back downstairs.

*******

Cid woke groggy but well rested. Trying to stretch, however, he discovered that his arms and legs would not, could not move. What was worse, he opened his eyes and still could not see. He was tied up and blindfolded. Either he'd been abducted in his sleep, or Vincent was up to something, and hopefully something pleasurable. The pilot couldn't think of anything he'd done to get Vin to tie him up and leave him that way for an extended period of time.

"Vincent?" He asked, straining his ears to hear something, anything around him. He caught a light chuckle, and then a weight was settling on him as a nude body straddled his stomach. Warm slick hands rubbed and stroked at his chest, ribs, abs and a rich, sweet smell assaulted his nose. He knew they had some flavored lubes and massage oils, but he didn't recognize the smell. It almost smelled like ...

Cid grinned as he realized what his lover was rubbing into his skin. If he'd known this was what Vin would do with his chocolates, he would have gotten him two or three baskets of the stuff. "Kinky bastard," he groaned as something warm and wet circled his nipple. Then, the small bud was sucked between teeth, and he bucked his hips, or tried.

Vincent slowly licked and savored the unique flavor of chocolate and Cid's skin. The taste was heady and made him all the harder. He had to stop himself from rubbing against the body beneath him. His intention was to please Cid thoroughly, completely before he even thought about his own pleasure.

Cid tried in vain to arch his back, to seek out more stimulation for his nipples, for any part of his body, but each time he moved forward as much as his bindings would allow, Vincent pulled away. Finally, he'd had enough. "Let me go, Vin, please," he moaned. "I'll be good, promise."

Vincent snorted. He highly doubted that, but whatever Cid wanted, he'd give to him. So, he reached up and unfastened the bindings on his wrists, then the ones on his ankles, and lastly removing the blindfold. Cid stilled his hands. "It can stay," he said with a smile. "If I get a kiss," he added cheekily.

Laughing, the ebony-haired man leaned forward and kissed Cid deeply, rubbing their torsos together and moaning into the mouth beneath his. His hands slid down Cid's sides, tracing random designs on the skin with chocolate until his they took purchase on the pilot's hips.

Moving back, he slid his ass over the engorged erection that had been nestled against his ass, coming to rest with his own hard cock against Cid's. He moved his body down into the other man, rubbing them together with long strokes, thrusting down hard and pulling back slowly.

Cid tried to take over the pace, grasping a hold of Vin's hips as the gunman held his, but Vincent was stronger and in a better position. He was left to the other man's mercy, riding the waves of ecstasy as they burned through his body. Vincent always did that to him, burned him from the inside out, and he loved every moment of it, craved the sweet torture.

He bucked up into the other man as much as he could, latching his mouth on his throat and sucking on all the spots he knew would make the hips on his jerk and tremble erratically. Vincent could set the pace all he liked, Cid knew what buttons to push to make Vincent set it the way Cid wanted it. Just like a well oiled machine, not that he'd ever tell Vin that.

Vincent tilted his head back, exposing his long neck to his lover as his hips jerked faster against those of the darker toned man. "Cid ..." he gasped breathlessly. "I need ..."

"I need it, too, Vince." He eased his hands up Vincent's back and into his hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss, tasting and caressing as much of the other man's mouth as he could, coaxing the other tongue to dance with his own in sensual caresses.

Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth, shifting so he was laying fully atop his lover, legs between Cid's. He reached to the side of the bed, coating his fingers in the cooling melted chocolate then wrapping them around Cid's arousal. His teeth nipped at Cid's lower lip before biting lightly at his chin and along his jaw. All the while, his hand stroked and squeezed at Cid's length, causing the pilot to buck up and moan deep in his chest.

The gunman's mouth blazed a hot, slick trail down the pilot's neck, taking the time to leave a few bruises that would announce the following day just what the pilot had spent his Valentine's doing. That thought made Vin's eyes gleam possessively, and he kissed his lover again, deep and dominating, before returning his mouth to his skin.

Each nipple was given special attention as the pilot's entire chest was lick clean of the dark chocolate covering its expanse. The talented tongue teased and tasted over ribs and abs until finally coming to the best treat of all. Vincent's mouth watered at the idea of discovering what the chocolate tasted like mixed with Cid's precum.

The hand was pure bliss, but when warm lips settled around the glans of his penis, he bucked up hard with a loud cry of pleasure. Vincent loved to suck his cock, Cid knew that, but this was more than he could ever remember. The way Vincent sucked and licked at the head before nibbling and sucking along the vein that ran the entire length, made his cock weep all the more.

The gunman had never been so into it before, and that said a lot. He sucked and licked and nibbled like a man possessed. The passion and eagerness were nearly as much a turn on as the stimulation itself. If the dark-haired man didn't stop, Cid would be spent before they got to the best part.

Tugging on Vincent's hair, Cid groaned. Vin's teeth scraped up his length as he allowed himself to be pulled away. "Now, Vin, please," Cid practically begged. He needed the heat in his body satiated.

Smiling warmly at his lover, Vincent again dipped his fingers into the chocolate, this time using it as a lubricant. He shifted his position as Cid spread his legs farther and up toward his sides. The position was one the pilot couldn't hold for long on his own, so Vincent set to work quickly.

He teased Cid's small outer ring of muscle with two chocolate coated fingers before sliding one in to test the resistance. Feeling it safe, he slid the other in as well, working them in and out to relax the muscles as much as possible. It never took too long, which always surprised the gunman as wound up as Cid generally was. The pilot was one of the most tense and stressed people Vincent knew, but he always turned to putty in Vin's hands.

Cid arched his back and gave a silent cry as Vincent's chocolate covered cock pushed inside. He couldn't take it anymore and reached up, ripping the blindfold from his eyes. He had to see Vincent's face as he took him, watch it contort in ecstasy when the gunman finally came. There was no greater sight than that of the pale beauty ravishing him, looming over him with such passion and fire burning in his eyes.

Vincent moved as he had when rubbing against Cid, hard quick thrusts in and pulling out slow and gentle. The combination drove Cid wild, and the vice like grip on the pilot's hips stopped him from trying to control the pace himself. He was again at his lover's mercy, riding the waves of the fire that burned his very soul. Nothing compared to Vincent, and Cid was beyond trying to name just what it was about the other that made him so perfect, so special, so ... right.

The pilot could feel his release building, the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter as his cock twitched and throbbed between them. Vincent wasn't even going to have to touch it to get Cid off. Just a few more perfect thrusts, and Cid was coming with a shout of his lover's name, spraying come all over both their chests. One spurt making it so far as to hit Vincent in the chin.

Vincent smirked at Cid, slamming into him erratically as he drove toward his own release. He bent down and kissed Cid, allowing the pilot to lick his own come from Vincent's chin. The sight of Cid with his own semen on his lips sent Vincent over, spilling his own seed deep inside his lover.

Spent, Vincent slipped from Cid and collapsed beside him, pulling him into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cid," he breathed into the pilot's ear.

Cid grunted, shifting so he was higher in the bed and Vincent was pillowed on his chest, the two holding one another. He ran his fingers through Vin's hair, watching as the other man began to doze. He dropped a kiss to the gunman's forehead, "Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine."

Vincent snorted softly. "Smart ass," he mumbled before dozing off nestled against Cid's side.

Cid watched Vin sleep, contemplating the day and if it was really worth all the hassle. The way Vin's eyes lit up when he saw the chocolate, in itself, had been well worth the trip, and the dangerous flight home. But the use he'd found for some of the chocolate ... Cid had never dreamed the gunman would be so clever. All in all, the day had been worth the outcome.

That didn't change the fact, though, that Cid _fucking **hated**_ Valentine's Day.

He just happened to love Vincent a whole hell of a lot more than he hated the fucking holiday. So, he'd tolerate the hassle, if only for Vincent. Besides, it only came once a year. Thank Shiva.


End file.
